


the eighth wonder of shiratorizawa: wakatoshi’s missing sweaters

by greyedscale



Series: ushiten week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Tendou Satori, Autistic Ushijima Wakatoshi, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OCD Ushijima Wakatoshi, Saito Akira (Mentioned), Washijou Tanji (mentioned), no beta we die like ushiwaka’s attempt to recruit oikawa to shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedscale/pseuds/greyedscale
Summary: There are only so many times Shiratorizawa is willing to replace Wakatoshi’s missing jackets…even if he is their star ace captain.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: ushiten week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893910
Comments: 7
Kudos: 221
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	the eighth wonder of shiratorizawa: wakatoshi’s missing sweaters

Wakatoshi is not a suspicious person by nature. That is not to say that he is particularly naïve or optimistic about human nature, rather just that he does not go about his days suspecting every little thing to be a personal slight against him. However, if you were to ask if Wakatoshi were a _superstitious_ person, you would get a completely different answer.

Wakatoshi is superstitious like no other. He believe whole heartedly in the Seven Wonders of Shiratorizawa, even going as far as to avoid the north staircase no matter the circumstances because of this belief (what he doesn’t know is that since his entrance into the high school, he’s become somewhat of a school wonder himself). Which is all to say that since Wakatoshi first started his habit of starting every single game warming up in his uniform sweats, he feels quite uncomfortable completing said warmups _without his_ uniform jacket.

So, when Wakatoshi first realizes that his uniform jacket is missing, he’s not particularly happy. However, because he has trapped himself with a reputation of being unflappable, he pretends that it was no big deal. He blinks slowly three times like he always does when he is faced with surprises and moves on with his day. People were careless, Wakatoshi justifies to himself, and he is only human–even if he is one of Coach Washijou’s favorites. He simply requests another jacket, which he receives within twenty-four hours. Problem solved.

When the second jacket goes missing, Wakatoshi resolves to play without his jacket for a while. Sure, it is inconvenient to be missing sweats with which to maintain his body temperature after warmups, but it is not a huge problem. He can play just as well without it. Even if he starts a habit of clutching and releasing his actual uniform’s left sleeve with his right hand seven times before he starts his warmup in lieu of searching for the comforting weight of his jacket. Within a few days, Coach Saito notices his uncharacteristic behavior and wordlessly hands him another jacket to use. Wakatoshi thanks him with a polite nod.

The third time his jacket goes missing, Wakatoshi is frustrated. He complains to Satori and even Reon about the ridiculous-ness of his jackets going missing in such a prestigious school as Shiratorizawa. Satori tries to make a joke of it before realizing Wakatoshi is truly upset about the situation. He goes quiet for the rest of the practice, which is strange, but Wakatoshi is a little too preoccupied trying to reign in his emotions and prevent his frustration from affecting his play that he doesn’t get a chance to ask Satori what’s wrong. By the time practice ends and Wakatoshi has changed out of his uniform (and folded it up perfectly four times), Satori is gone and Wakatoshi has forgotten about his strange behavior.

The next day, his uniform jacket turns up mysteriously in his laundry pile. Wakatoshi doesn’t question it and simply continues on with his day, relieved.

After all, there are only so many times Shiratorizawa would be willing to replace his uniform jacket for free before they force him to start paying for it.

* * *

There’s a month break in all the mysteries before, suddenly on a day where his uniform jacket is not heavy enough to press his feelings down and cage them inside of him, Wakatoshi realizes that he is missing quite a few sweaters. For some reason, he cannot find any of his color blocked sweaters, resorting to using the floral printed one Satori had bought him for his birthday last year. Its not that he _dislikes_ the sweater but its doesn’t quite fit his mood at the moment, so despite its correct weight, there’s still an inconsistency itching at Wakatoshi’s mind when he wears the sweater. But it’s the best he can do right now, so he heads to the library where the volleyball team is holding a study session together. He can figure out this mystery later.

However, a week later, after his bimonthly laundry day, Wakatoshi realizes that he is, in fact, missing quite a few sweaters. He can’t find the soft, yellowy-green sweater that Satori said reminded him of his hair nor can he find the blue and red patched sweater that he had been rather partial to. It’s a perplexing situation, and Wakatoshi idly wonders whether or not he had offended one of the Seven Wonders of Shiratorizawa to deserve such bad luck. However, since none of his sweaters are particularly incorporated into a routine of his, Wakatoshi just shrugs the situation off. If anything, he’s a little disappointed for Satori rather than himself as he remembers hearing Satori comment about how much he loves Wakatoshi’s sweaters during one of their dates. But that is neither here nor there.

It’s a few weeks later that he starts seeing Satori in sweaters that he doesn’t remember the red-haired middle blocker owning–sweaters that look suspiciously like the ones that Wakatoshi himself is missing.

It gets to the point where Wakatoshi is missing more sweaters than he can still find and fearing for the fate of the last sweater in his possession before he finally decides to confront Satori about it.

“Satori,” he rumbles, interrupting his boyfriends reading of the latest Shounen Jump issue.

“Hmmm, yes, Wakatoshi?” his boyfriend responds idly, stretching out his body on his bed.

Wakatoshi isn’t really good at having conversations, something that he’s discussed with Satori before. His boyfriend had told him that it was okay to say whatever was on his mind as long as it was just the two of them, which is why Wakatoshi has no qualms in bluntly asking, “Have you been taking my sweaters?”

Satori’s face falls. “Ah.”

Wakatoshi waits patiently. He knows that Satori has the same but opposite problem from him; he’s bad at expressing himself but tends to accidentally say too much instead of too little. They both spend too much time thinking about how they’re going to say what they mean, and how they’re going to explain any inevitable misunderstandings from their… less than normal phrasing.

When the redhead finally opens his mouth, it’s to apologize with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Wakatoshi frowns. That explains entirely too little for him to truly grasp the situation. “But why were you taking them,” he asks with a furrowed brow. He’s not angry; he’s just trying to understand.

“I’m scared of going home,” Satori blurts out, pausing for a moment before realizing how confusing the statement might be. “I’m scared of going home to such a cold place with nothing to comfort me and wearing your sweaters makes it feel like you’re hugging me, giving me strength.”

“Ah.” It’s Wakatoshi’s turn to be lost in thought. Ultimately, he doesn’t blame his boyfriend for this situation; he knows how cold–both literally and figuratively–Satori’s home is. “Next time you can just ask.”

Satori sweeps his un-gelled bangs out of his face to make eye contact with Wakatoshi. “My parents never let me ask for anything. I was afraid you would be mad if I asked.” Despite how this sounds like an excuse, Wakatoshi knows it’s Satori’s way of explaining the situation to him, that Satori is trying to let Wakatoshi into his world the same way Wakatoshi has tried to after a meltdown or anxiety attack.

“Ah,” Wakatoshi repeats.

“I promise I’ll ask next time,” Satori agrees to his previous statement.

Wakatoshi gives him a soft smile. “I’ll make sure you have at least two for the upcoming break.”

“You’re the best, Toshi.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **[note]** come scream with my friends and i: [ https://discord.gg/GTNHyNr](https://discord.gg/GTNHyNr)  
> (although the server is mainly for the bnha fandom


End file.
